


Wedding Bells

by moodyvalentinestories (moodyvalentine)



Series: ♡ Rachel Fields x Thomas Hunt ♡ [16]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyvalentine/pseuds/moodyvalentinestories
Summary: Thomas' sister turns up at his place and things get a little crazy. A rewrite of Hollywood U Date #9: Wedding Bells.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Rachel Fields
Series: ♡ Rachel Fields x Thomas Hunt ♡ [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493831
Kudos: 7





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> This one's in 1st person again because I felt it kind of had to be. Otherwise the two Rachels would just confuse the shit out of me.

We sat on his couch, my head on his shoulder as he was answering the emails he’d ignored all day, when I realised that we were finally free. That there was nothing in the way of our happiness anymore.

“I think this might be it,” I said as I scooted even closer to him.

He stopped typing, his fingers hovering over the keyboard. “Hmm?”

“I think this might be my favourite moment with you. The first time we don’t have anything hanging over us. We don’t have to sneak around anymore.”

He furrowed his eyebrows, then closed his laptop and put it on the coffee table. “I should take you out to dinner, then. No hiding this time.”

It was a wonderful idea, of course, but not what I’d meant at all. We had all the time in the world for dinner dates. Tonight, I just wanted to enjoy his company… among other things.

“No,” I said and moved onto his lap, straddling him. “We should just… enjoy this moment.”

He smiled up at me, his arms moving around my waist to pull me closer. “I won’t object to that.”

And in an instant, our lips met, and we each poured every emotion we felt into the kiss. The relief and the joy we felt about finally being able to stop hiding this relationship, the passion that had always been there, the—

We jumped apart when we heard the doorbell ring – a habit we had yet to break. Thomas let out a low growl at the interruption before he got up from the couch. I wondered if I should follow him for a moment. He noticed my hesitation and took my hand.

“There’s no reason to hide anymore, remember?” he said with a soft smile and placed a quick kiss on my lips. “Now, let us see who had the audacity to disturb us.”

He led me to the foyer and opened the front door to reveal a beautiful woman. For a moment, I wondered if it was one of his ex-girlfriends. I knew most of them – Marianne, Priya, even Yvonne I’d seen in photos before – but it wasn’t entirely impossible that there wasn’t another one that I hadn’t known of yet.

But I quickly realised that wasn’t who she was. No, after looking at her face for a couple of seconds, I found she looked almost familiar. Because she looked quite a bit like Thomas. It must have been a relative of his. Not his mother – far too young – but maybe… his sister? He’d never told me he had a sister.

“Rachel,” he said, making me look up at him. He was scowling. Was he about to tell me to leave? But he wasn’t looking at me…

“Thomas,” the woman said, her expression matching his. And then I realised he hadn’t been talking to me. I gasped, attracting the woman’s stare. She narrowed her eyes. “And who are _you_?”

A blush crept upon my cheeks. “I… um… I’m Rachel.”

“Rachel?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “And here I thought _I_ was Rachel.”

We both turned to Thomas, who let out a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Right. Well.” He looked at me. “Rachel, meet my sister, Rachel.” He turned back to the other woman. “And, Rachel, meet my girlfriend, Rachel.”


End file.
